Ser Yo
by Chiaki-Nagoya
Summary: Hermione pierde la memoria i se va a vivir con Harry para intentar ajudarla...apartir de cierto capitulo Hermione recuipera la memoria y les envian a los 3 amigos q sean profes de Hogwarts....Un Romance esperado , y uno inesperaod surgira...Un NueVo ProF
1. Oh Ser Yo

Quien Soy Yo?  
  
Capitulo 1 : Oh....ser yo.....  
  
" Una chica de 18 años ... yacía en el hospital de San Mungo , en la sala de amnesia .. una chica de pelo castaño , medio ondulado , de ojos castaños ... despertaba en la camilla del hospital...."  
  
- mm...Donde estoy?...quien soy....-susurro la susodicha ....  
  
Se que tengo mucho que decir  
  
mis palabras son secretos que no encuentro  
  
Hoy soy como una sombra en la pared  
  
viendo como el mundo se deshace ....  
  
- Hermione , ya has despertado ...- Dijo un chico pelirrojo  
  
- Quien es esa tal Hermione? Quien eres tu?-Contesto asustada la chica de pelo castaño  
  
- Hermione Soy Harry te acuerdas de mi?  
  
" Hermione se havia quedado embobada mirando esos ojos verde esmeralda , eran tan bonitos .. no pudo evitar perderse en aquel mar esmeralda ...sin darse cuenta , al mismo tiempo levantaba la mano lentamente... y le daba una caricia a esa cara que le resultaba tan familiar....."  
  
- Hermione , Hermione....reacciona....  
  
-Eh....oh....perdón ..quien decías que eras? Jeje – Contesto Hermione rascándose la cabeza....  
  
- Venga volvamos hacia casa ....- Susurro Ron  
  
- Ron , mejor que se venga a mi casa yo estoy solo y tengo sitio de sobras en tu casa todavía estáis todos...  
  
- ok , entonces os dejo ...adiós Harry ...Adiós Hermione – y le dio un beso en la mejilla  
  
- Que...Monoooooo- Grito Hermione...  
  
-Monisimo.....- dijo Harry con un tono de recelo....  
  
- Vaya ...aquí vives tu?-Pregunto Hermione asombrada por la casa de Harry  
-Pues si....tu dormirás en la cama yo dormiré en el sofá......ven te enseñare una cosa....  
  
" Los Dos fueron hacia la habitación de Harry , se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a mirar fotografías de Hogwarts "  
  
- Esta ..... soy yo?...buff que pelos que llevaba – Dijo Hermione mientras se miraba a ella misma una y otra vez  
  
- Sí este de aquí es Ron , el chico pelirrojo de antes..lo recuerdas..?  
  
- mm...no.....solo de haberlo visto ahora...oh!!-Hermione havia visto una fotografía que la izo alarmar....se estaba mirando esa fotografía una y otra vez cada vez que Harry pasaba pagina ella la volvía a girar para ver a esa persona....se quedo con la mirada perdida en un mundo incompleto...un mundo de recuerdos...dispersados por toda la mente...aquel chico de la fotografía la hacia alegrar la vista la hacia recordar buenos momentos ....sin embargo los veía como una luz traslucida...borrosas imágenes fotos veladas cuando se abre la cámara...sin embargo algo se le quedo sólido ...la mirada de ese chico ...era la misma mirada que le hacia perder los nervios cuando pensaba en ella.....  
  
- Hermione ya te lo he dicho ese de ahí soy yo..porque estas tan interesada...  
  
- es tan...hermosa......  
  
- El que? El que es hermoso?- pregunto Harry intrigado pesando que estaba recordando algo  
  
- Esa mirada...es tan hermosa...-a Hermione la brillaban los ojos era como si algo se le apareciera...

....ReCuErDoS PeRDiDoD.....  
  
-Harry vamos o no llegaremos – Dijo Hermione   
  
- Ya voy espera....es tan bonita  
  
- Harry si no dejas de mirar a Cho se te va a caer la mirada!!  
  
- Pero es que como me gustaría salir con ella  
  
.....FiN De Los ReCuerDos PerDiDos....  
  
Quisiera defender mi libertad  
  
diciendo la verdad sin esconderme  
  
oh ... ser yo ..  
  
Ser...ser yo...  
  
- Hermione ..Pof "harry cerró el álbum de fotos de golpe "Mejor nos vamos a dormir  
  
-Harry....puedo hacerte una pregunta....  
  
- Dime?....  
  
- Quien es Cho?....cuando he visto esa fotografía he recordado por solo un momento a ti y a mi de pequeños y a ti te gustaba una tal Cho....  
  
- Buenas noches Hermione...- Harry se cerro en el comedor...porque no quería que le recordaran a Cho....  
  
-Buenos días Harry!!  
  
-Buenos Días Hermione....  
  
-Te he hecho unos huevos por lo que te dije ayer.....-Hermione dejo la mirada perdida...  
  
-No pasa nada pero has hecho esos huevos......están........blandos y raros...  
  
- Pues en el aparato que gira ï ...donde si no ....  
  
- Aparato que gira?..........cual es ese aparato?  
  
- Ese de ahí en frente....-Dijo Hermione con una gran sorpresa  
  
- El microondas!!?-Grito Harry incrédulo –El golpe te ha dejado peor de lo que pensaba...  
  
"" En casa de Los Weasley ""  
  
-Holaaa a Todos vengo con Hermione haber si recuerda algo  
  
- Hola Hermione como estas?-Dijo una chica de 17 años  
  
-Muy....bien.....y tu eres.......-Pregunto Hermione aun alucinando por lo numerosa que era esa familia...  
  
- Soy Ginny soy tu mejor amiga siempre íbamos juntas a comprar y a todas estas cosas  
  
- Nosotros somos Fred y George somos los gemelos gamberros de esta familia...  
  
-Oh!..Hola ....ron era?....si no Harry ¿ el chico mono?....-pregunto Hermione un tanto pensativa ...  
  
-Chico mono?...si soy Ron peor a que viene eso de mono...  
  
- Es una Historia larguilla......déjalo estar- susurro Harry...  
  
-Hola Hermione!! Soy yo la señora Weasley...  
  
-aaaa...claro.......no la recuerdo discúlpeme.....-Dijo Hermione bajando la cabeza  
  
-Venga no te desanimes!!..ya recordaras cosas...-dijo Harry.  
  
"Hermione se quedo mirando de nuevo esa mirada que la hacia recordar momentos pero esta vez no vio un momento feliz ..si no un momento triste...."  
  
....ReCuerDos PerDiDos.....  
  
- Harry cuidado!  
  
- Expectro patronum!!  
  
-Harry por detrás de ti!!  
  
.....Fin De ReCuerDos PerDiDos.....  
  
-Dementores.....he visto dementores...  
  
-Que donde donde?  
  
-He visto dementores en tu mirada Harry.....-contesto Hermione tan desconcertada o mas de lo que estaba Harry.....  
  
-Hermione siéntate y explícanos que has visto...-Susurro Harry  
  
- Estábamos al lado del lago...havia muchos dementores.....muchos....y un hombre estirado al suelo......tu y yo........en el lago...decías un conjuro extraño...algo de patro...patro....  
  
-Patronum?- Sugerió Ginny  
  
- Eso exacto...noseque patronum.....y los dementores se repelían....venían muchos....  
  
-Eso fue en el 3er curso de Hogwarts cuando estábamos ella , yo y sirius en el lago contra los dementores se acuerda....-Contesto Harry asombrado del progreso de Hermione...  
  
- Harry me duele la cabeza...volvamos a casa.....-Dijo Hermione y cayó dormida....  
  
" Harry dejo a Hermione en la cama la tapo con un fina manta ya que el frió que hacia era un frió de marzo....una vez Hermione descansaba Harry cogió el álbum de fotos...y se fue a la ultima pagina...allí havia la foto de 4 personas...."  
  
-Cho.....Ron...Hermione.....y Yo.....la ultima fotografía.....que tenemos juntos.....  
  
-Cho....porque tuviste que morir........  
  
Continuará........  
  
Uff...Ya ta acabo el primer capitulo...creo q sta bastante bien ..eso depende de vosotros jejeje bueno dejarme los reviews todo tipo de critica va bien..peor os paseis ehh xD enga adeww Chiaki


	2. Una nueva pareja , el angel perdido

Quien Soy Yo?  
  
Capitulo 2 : Una nueva pareja , el ángel perdido   
  
- Mmm....Harry...Harry...apaga la luz que no puedo dormir..-dijo Hermione con voz adormilada  
  
- Oh ,perdóname enseguida la apago....-Contesto Harry con un suave bostezo   
  
Aquí estoy tu también  
  
aunque sea en la imaginación baby  
  
esta vez quiero ser  
  
la luna llena que te espera   
  
y te ilumina  
  
- Buenos Días Hermione –Saludo Harry con una sonrisa risueña   
  
-mmm...Buenos Días Harry....mmm-Hermione acababa de levantarse  
  
-Van a venir Ron y Ginny yo que tu me preparaba están apunto de llegar  
  
-okk voy a darme una ducha....em..quien era Ron?...y Ginny?...-Preguntó con una mueca de recuerdo  
  
- Cuando los veas te acordaras...jeje-Contesto Harry aun con la sonrisa ...  
  
" ding Dong alguien llama al timbre ...dos personas de pelirrojo asoman la cabeza por la mirilla..."  
  
- Buenas Harry!!que como estas hoy?-Preguntó Ron  
  
- Perfectamente!-mintió Harry  
  
-Ginny que es ese asunto que te preocupa tanto?-Pregunto Harry asombrado por la rapideza con la que havia llamado....  
  
-No es nada es que me han mandado una carta anónima y querría saber si me dejas tu analizador de maleficios por si la cata lleva algún maleficio...  
  
-Por supuesto esta en la biblioteca puedes ir a recogerlo pro favor tengo que hacer un par de cosas...  
  
- Oh claro claro..por cierto y Hermione hace un buen rato que no la veo....-Peguntó Ginny  
  
- oh esta arreglándose jejeje –Contesto Harry- bueno voy a hacer la colada vuelvo enseguida poneos cómodos...  
  
-Ei Harry Todavía tienes este álbum de fotos?....mira que es viejo hace dos años ya...  
  
-Lo se pero es que así hago que Hermione Recuerde....- Volvió a mentir Harry ...  
  
-quieres que te ayude – Pregunto Ron  
  
- hombre no me iría mal....-Contestó Harry con una gota de sudor en la frente  
  
- Ejm.....Ropa mojada pinzas de estender hacer que la ropa se tienda bien!-Fush el hechizo de Ron funciono toda la ropa se iba pinzando a si misma en las cuerdas...  
  
- Como no he pensado en eso – Dijo Harry en tono mofeta  
  
- Acaso se te ocurría alguna forma mejor listo?-Contesto Ron un tanto molesto..  
  
- Chicos!!!Se oyó una voz lejana - venir a ver esto...  
  
-Que te pasa Ginny?-Pregunto Hermione que acababa de salir del baño   
  
- Nada nada es solo que me han mandado una carta y no se de quien es ...  
  
- mirar chicos os la leo? yo he quedado alucinada...ejm...  
Querida Ginny ,  
Se que nosotros no somos muy compatibles pero es lo máximo que puedo hacer...estos años siempre te estado molestando pero ya estoy arto...si hacia eso era porque te amo...no he visto a otra persona sin =.....por eso...quiero pedirte que nos llevemos bien incluso que iniciemos una relación...... espero tu respuesta.....  
Te quiere ..... Draco ..Malfoy....  
  
-Ahh!...que angustia quita bicho!-Grito Ron  
  
- oye no lo desprecies así al fin y al cabo es una persona normal..y es mono...  
  
- uee alguien que usa esa palabra..-Hermione iba a su bola...  
  
-Ginny no iras en serio no? Ese tío es un curso mas grande que tu y era nuestro peor tormento además solo te quiere porque es un aprovechado...no me digas en serio que sientes algo....  
  
- No lo se Harry......no lo se..debo pensármelo al fin y al cabo es una persona como otra no crees?  
  
- No es una persona es un Trapo malfollador!!.-Grito Ron  
  
- Ron Deja ya de insultarlo!, es otro ser humano como tu y como yo y quizás tu futuro cuñado!-Dijo Ginny Girándole la cara  
  
- No iras en serio Ginny?-Pregunto incrédulo el hermano  
  
- Todavía no lo se...-Cogió la puerta y se marcho con un portazo...  
  
- Ei que la puerta es mía!!-Grito Harry  
  
- Pues TE JODES!-contesto Ginny y se fue...  
  
- Buf...que mosca debe de haberla picado.....bueno tengo una gran noticia....  
  
- Oh! Al fin algo bueno – intervino Hermione...todavía metida en su mundo...  
  
- He entrado en el consejo de brujas brujinternacional ...soy el nuevo secretario , Harry!!  
  
-oh! Felicidades Ron!-Contesto Harry  
  
" mientras en un piso de la calle Dawson Creek...."  
  
Como amiga te sido fiel  
  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
  
se que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar  
  
Te digo , somos los dos como el aire que esta  
  
flotando libre en la inmensidad....  
  
-Ron , eres un imbecil cuando aprenderás que yo me valgo por mi misma.....-Una chica pelirroja se desahogaba mientras en un papel algo escribía....  
  
- Querido Draco...  
Me ha halagado mucho todo lo que has dicho ...todo eso suena tan bien....pero temo una cosa...Nuestras familias...no soportarían que estuviéramos juntos....nuestros padres se odian.....y ya no hablemos de tu y mi hermano Ron...  
De Todos modos................quisiera salir contigo.........te espero mañana en la torre del reloj junto al lago a las 11:30.....  
Besos....Ginny Weasley  
  
- Dixie , envíaselo a Draco Malfoy....(n/a: Dixie es la lechuza personal de Ginny)  
  
- Voy a acostarme un rato haber si descanso un poco....Ding Dong......oh alguien llama....  
  
- Oh!Hermione no te esperaba- Dijo Ginny Sorprendida  
  
- Hola...Harry me dijo que vivías aquí...me ha costado mucho ..he tenido que venir en taxi....jeje  
  
- Pero....si vivo en la acera de detrás de Harry........-Contesto sorprendida...-Bueno dejémoslo estar que te trae por aquí.....ya me recuerdas bien?  
  
- No.....pero es que quiero preguntarte algo...  
  
- Dime – pregunto Ginny  
  
- Tu sabes quien es Cho?-Pregunto Hermione con voz seria...  
  
- Era una vieja amiga.....murió............-Ginny havia hecho un silencio incomodo...  
  
- oh...perdona es que la vi en uno de mis recuerdos.....  
  
-Tranquila yo ya lo tengo superado...ella y yo no es que tuviéramos una gran amistad.....pero Harry.....-Volvió a dejar un silencio incomodo.....  
  
- Oye! quieres que vayamos de Compras? Se un tienda donde íbamos antes que te gusta mucho...- Le sugirió la amiga  
  
- Bueno....vale...mientras tu me guíes....-y le sonrió picaronamente...  
  
Oigo tu voz sueño contigo...  
  
Eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar  
  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar   
  
Tus alas me llenan el alma .....  
Flash Back  
  
- No , Cho.....no agas tonterías...  
  
- Harry si Cedric ha muerto ...yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en esta vida  
  
- Pero Cho ...Yo Te quiero!  
  
-Inmobilus!!  
  
-lo siento Harry debes irte......  
  
-Chooooooo!!  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
- Cho!...-Era un sueño...mas bien una pesadilla.....-Harry acababa de despertar en su cama...estaba soñando el día en que Cho murió....mas bien el día en que se suicido...  
  
-Harry....Harry....  
  
-Quien quien esta aquí?-Una voz se oía con eco...pero en esa sala no havia nadie mas que el....  
  
-Harry detrás de es posible...-Harry estaba podia ver a su amiga si havia muerto ....  
  
-He venido por tu sufrimiento....  
  
-Pero eso ...es imposible tu eres un......  
  
- ángel.....jeje  
  
- Harry el día que me suicide...volví con Cedric..fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida....lo siento por ti...pero no te clausures ay gente aquí que te quiere....y no lo digo en plan de amistad......  
  
- Harry ..Soy Hermione ya he vuelto...-Hermione acababa de venir cargada hasta arriba de bolsas de la compra...  
  
" cuando Harry se dio la vuelta Cho havia desaparecido....havia sido un sueño.....oh era la realidad...."  
  
Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
  
tanto miedo de no verte mas  
  
aunque eres mi amigo  
  
para mi algo mas.....  
  
-Harry mira todo lo que me he comprado te gusta.....  
  
" Mientras en en el consejo de brujas brujinternacional...."  
  
-Oh Perdona te hecho tirar los papeles al suelo – Dijo Ron  
  
- ...tranquilo no pasa nada....ei tu eres nuevo no?-Preguntó una chica de Rubio platino  
  
-Em si , hoy es mi primer día soy el nuevo secretario..-Contesto ron  
  
- Oh!...mi nuevo compañero ..encantada soy Hilary Corón yo también soy secretaria  
  
Continuará..........  
  
Debo admitir que este FF , es decir este segundo capitulo no me acaba de hacer el peso....sinceramente , creo q Cho aparece demasiado rapido..pero es que tengo un pensamiento para mas adelante , por cierto Quiero agradecerle a Eäráthien que me aya ayudado tanto en los FF , sin ella no habria podido publicar esto , una saludo a todos los que leeis este fic..Oh! se me olvidaba ya tengo la 3era parte...estoy en la 4arta...peor no la publicara hasta que no reba mas reviews gracias a todos  
  
PD: roryherm me gustó mucho tu review  
  
Chiaki


	3. La Chica de la Habitación de al lado

Quien soy yo?  
  
Capitulo 3 : La chica de la habitación de al lado ....  
  
-Oye quieres que vayamos a desayunar juntos?-Pregunto la chica de pelo rubio  
  
- Perfecto!-Contesto el pelirrojo...  
  
" mientras en torre del reloj ....."  
  
-Espero que Draco venga....-una chica pelirroja quedaba sumida en un mar de gente que no dejaba de caminar...mientras ella esperaba incansablemente al posible hombre de su vida.....  
  
- Ginny!!perdona el retraso ...-Un chico con el pelo rubio aparecía corriendo y deprisa con un ramo de flores y una caja de bombones en la mano...  
  
- Draco has venido!!.-sin darse cuenta se abalanzo sobre el tirandolo en el césped..uno encima del otro...  
  
- Ginny me estas ahogando ...-Dijo timidamente  
  
- ui perdona – la chica lo tenia cogido por el cuello  
  
-Bueno vamos tirando?...  
  
" dos figuras se perdían en el mar de las personas caminando sin parar...."  
  
-Hermione her....oh...s'ha dormido.." ai gente aquí que te quiere....y no lo digo en plan de amistad......" Las palabras de Cho le vinieron a la cabeza....y si se refería a Hermione.....pero es imposible no recuerda casi nada.....sin embargo...  
  
-La chica de la habitación de al lado "pensó Harry "y sonrió risueñamente...  
  
_El alba me sorprendió  
  
contando las líneas de luz que dejan tu persiana  
  
no puedo dejar de mirar  
  
tu espalda rayada de sol y saber que estas a años luz  
  
siendo la chica de al lado ....  
  
_-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cogió la fina sabana que rozaba su cuerpo y la tapo suavemente la chica lo agradeció con un gesto de calidez...."  
  
"Mientras en el consejo de brujas brujinternacional"  
  
- Oye no sabia que los Weasley también tuvieran una chica en la familia....!  
  
- Jajajaja es Ginny ella no trabaja aquí ...dice que es demasiado agobiante....los gemelos Fred y George tienen una tienda de artículos de broma , y los demás trabajamos aquí ....y tu de que familia procedes?  
  
- Mi familia murió a manos de Voldemort cuando aun vivía....des de que Harry potter lo venció he estado trabajando de secretaria aquí es una sitio bastante acogedor y me da un sueldo con el que poder sobrevivir...  
  
- oh...lo siento...  
  
- Tranquilo no pasa nada!, estoy acostumbrada a vivir sola , además así tengo mas tiempo para mis cosas  
  
- Eres muy simpática , no supiera que hubiera gente como tu aquí...pensaba que todo eran brujas y magos rancios que están todo el rato por el trabajo...ah! por cierto cuando quieras te presento a Harry Potter....es intimo amigo mío...en Hogwarts siempre íbamos juntos!  
  
-Oh! por supuesto me encantaría...adoro a Harry Potter ..es mi héroe el vengó a mi familia.....  
  
" Mientras en la calle Dawson creek en la puerta del piso numero 26...."  
  
-Gracias draco me lo he pasado en Grande contigo  
  
- El placer es mi señorita – y le cogió la mano se arrodillo y le beso la mano  
  
- jaajajja Draco aras ponerme roja-contesto Ginny  
  
-Mas roja que tu pelo?-bromeo Draco  
  
- jajajaja no en serio Gracias por todo...Quieres pasar?-Le sugirió Ginny invitándole a subir a su piso  
  
- Oh!..si no es ninguna molestia...-Los dos entraron por la puerta hasta llegar a la puerta del piso de ginny...no es gran cosa pero es mi hogar....  
  
-Es precioso cualquier persona querría vivir aquí y además con tan buena compañía – Dijo sonriendo el Malfoy (n/a: Aii.....me cae mas mal Draco....bff)  
  
- Quieres un poco de Te , café ....?-pregunto Ginny  
  
- oh no es necesario no quiero nada gracias...  
  
-Bueno ...trabajas?-Pregunto Draco   
  
- No , jejeje es muy agobiante solo tengo 17 años!

-Yo tampoco trabajo y tengo 18 ejeje!  
  
" Plaf! a Ginny se le cayo la taza que llevaba en las manos , los dos se agacharon para cojerla y se tocaron las manos en un acto de reflejo las alejaron se quedaron mirando....los dos ...en ese cielo de dulzura que havia en los ojos de cada uno....Los dos se acercaron lentamente y se besaron , fue un beso humedo y largo , apasionado ...."(n/a:Soy muy romántico , no penséis q soy gay ni naa xD)  
  
-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido ginny ....-y volvieron a juntar los labios....  
  
".....En Casa de Harry......"  
  
" Harry besaba la fría frente de Hermione mientras Hermione Dormía.... se sentó a su lado y le acarició el pelo "  
  
_Lo que conoces de mi  
  
son solos las piezas del puzzle que puedo mostrarte  
  
me falta un pedazo de ti  
  
un gesto para rogarte que dejes de verme....  
  
como ese chico de al lado.  
  
entre tanto los dos .....  
  
desayunamos miradas cada mañana ,  
  
mientras tanto los dos  
  
somos reflejos perdidos en tu ventana .....  
  
siendo la chica de al lado!..._  
  
-mmm...Harry...Harry-Hermione hablaba en sueños....que debía de soñar que soñaba en el .....  
  
-Hermione...no se que quería decir Cho , con lo de alguien que me quiere...quizás eras tu....quien sabe..si no lo recuerdas nunca la sabré....-murmuró Harry...  
  
" Harry se levanto de la cama , pero Hermione le cogió la mano inconscientemente mientras decía estas palabras...."  
  
-mmm...Harry ...te quiero......  
  
" Harry quedo parado no sabia como reaccionar....si solo soñaba porque soñaba eso...de golpe hermione se despertó!..al notar que tenia la mano de harry cogida la dejo ir con tal fuerza que casi lo tira al suelo "(n/a: no os penséis que lo tiró diez metros xD)  
  
- Ha-harry que haces aquí...- Hermione cogió rápido la sabana y se quedo perpleja al ver la cara asombrada de Harry....  
  
-eh?oh , nada nada tranquila esque estabas tan wapa durmiendo , sigu durmiendo ya me voy....."Hermione acaba de Decir que me quiere?...Debo haverlo imaginado..es imposible"  
_Me tengo que conformar  
  
no habrá señal ni lugar y es que tu simplemente eres la chica de al lado   
_......  
  
- Me lo he pasado muy bien contigo Hilary  
  
- Yo también contigo Ron ...quieres que quedemos mañana?  
  
- Me estas pidiendo una cita?-pregunto Ron  
  
- Mas o menos...quieres?-Pregunto Hilary  
  
- Por supuesto!-Contesto el pelirrojo mas feliz imposible  
  
- Bien pues..hasta mañana!!.... "y se dieron un beso de despedida "  
  
".....En el piso De Ginny ....."  
  
" Draco y Ginny estaban en la cama uno encima del otro ...."(n/a: En este FF no hay lemon eh, no penséis cosas raras....)  
  
-Draco , gracias por todo , eres muy amable ....-Los ods se fundieron en otro beso...este mas corto..pues el chico debia irse..  
  
-Hasta mañana Ginny , Te quiero Ginny....  
  
-Yo también Draco , yo también...."Espero Hacer lo que correcto lo que ago es jugar con sus sentimientos todo para olvidar a......"  
  
Continuará .....  
  
Buenasss!!!3er capitulo...LisTo!!...el 4rto Esta en proceso xD, por cierto quisiera deciros , que todos los capitulos de este FF , Son Sogfics , los dos anteriores tambien lo que me olvide de poner la cursiva , ahora mismo intentaré arreglarlo para que sepais las canciones que eran Musas Asies a todos!!  
  
Chiaki 


	4. Me voy para amarte

¿Quién soy yo?  
  
Capitulo 4: Me Voy Para Amarte.....  
  
**Querido Diario ,  
  
Ya han pasado 3 meses después de lo de el golpe de Hermione...He estado pensando mucho en aquello que dijo Hermione en sueños....y si fuera verdad y me quiere.... es una situación que me atrae , pero a la vez la veo lejana...., enamorado de mi mejor amiga?, Menuda locura ........o quizás no lo sea..., la verdad es que me siento un poco ridículo , escribir un diario con 18 años, quien lo diría.....esto me recuerda a los años en Hogwarts.....Bueno mejor voy despidiendo.....  
**

**Harry**

" Un chico de pelo negro, con unos ojos verde esmeralda...miraba a través de la puerta, en ese pequeño amanecer, que acababa de despertar con el canto del pájaro.... "  
  
_Apareciste así y fue el destino quien nos quiso reunir  
  
algún camino me abrió un tiempo mas feliz  
  
Te trae de nuevo aquí...  
  
Mi vida amaneció  
  
y cada luz de mi universo se encendió  
  
en otro me dijiste aquí estoy yo  
  
y yo te conocí...  
  
_"Harry fue hacía la habitación de la chica de cabello castaño i ondulado, un cabello sedoso, fino como la nieve, pero castaño como el sol de otoño. (N/A: Os habréis fijado que me gusta mucho Emma Watson xD) Aquella chica era el reflejo de algo que nunca había visto con esos ojos.....la chica despertó, con un suave bostezo. Harry intentó hacerse el distraído, pero no pudo sobre la ateniente mirada de la chica."  
  
-¿Harry, que haces aquí?¬¬-Pregunto Hermione todavía adormilada  
  
-Nada, es sólo que te visto tan tranquila que me han entrado ganas de mirarte.... y..." sus dos miradas coincidieron en un punto que hizo crear otro recuerdo perdido...."  
  
.......ReCuerDos PerDiDos.......  
  
-¿Estáis haciendo magia? ¿A ver?-pregunto una chica de ojos miel  
  
-Ejem... Mantequilla, mayonesa, cerveza, hacer amarilla esta rata obesa.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que eso es un hechizo de verdad?-Pregunto la chica –Pues no es muy bueno que digamos .Yo he intentado algunos hechizos por practicar un poco, pero me han funcionado. En mi familia no hay nadie que pueda hacer magia, por eso fue una gran sorpresa que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts, pero nunca había estado tan contenta, porque, esta claro, Hogwarts es la mejor escuela de brujería que existe, o eso dicen. Me he aprendido de memoria todos los libros de texto, espero que con eso haya suficiente. Por cierto soy Hermione Granger, ¿y vosotros sois...?  
  
-Yo soy Ron Weasley – Dijo Ron con voz baja  
  
-Y yo, Harry Potter –Dijo Harry  
  
-¿En serio?-Dijo Hermione-Lo sé todo de sobre ti, como es natural. Me compré unos cuantos libros para adquirir conocimientos generales y sales en la Historia contemporánea de la magia, en Expansión y decadencia de las fuerzas del mal, y en Grandes acontecimientos de brujería del siglo XX.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?-Dijo Harry aturdido.  
  
-¡Madre de Dios! ¿No lo sabias? Yo me lo leería si fuese tú-exclamó Hermione- ¿Alguien de vosotros dos sabe a que residencia irá? Yo he estado preguntando i espero que me toque Gryffindor. Me parece que es la mejor con diferencia. Me han dicho que Dumbeldore mismo estuvo. Pero claro, supongo que Ravenclaw tampoco estaría mal. Bien, será mejor que continuemos buscando el sapo de Neville. Será mejor que os empecéis a cambiar de ropa, me parece que estamos apunto de llegar.  
  
.....Fin De Los ReCuErDos PerDiDoS....  
  
-¿Hermione, has visto lo mismo que yo?-Preguntó Harry apartando la vista de Hermione  
  
-Depende de lo que hayas visto tu.-Contesto Hermione aún alucinando  
  
-¡Cuando nos conocimos en el Hogwarts Express!-Gritaron los dos a una sola voz  
  
- ¿Lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Harry Asombrado  
  
-Si, recuerdo el Hogwarts Express. Neville perdió su sapo...Trevor creo que se llamaba, yo lo buscaba i me encontré con vosotros 2. ¡Recuerdo el Hogwarts Express lo recuerdo! ¡Harry estoy recuperando la memoria!  
  
-Ya era hora, después de 3 meses intentando recordar... Lo extraño es que yo también lo he visto... ¿Qué haces Hermione?  
  
"Hermione salió a toda prisa de la habitación, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó a la biblioteca, Harry la imitó pero sin dejar de observarla atentamente, Hermione fue hacia las estanterías pero antes de llegar ¡Pof! Tropezó con la zapatilla, cosa que hizo que cayera de morros al suelo. En un intento de volver a incorporarse, se la veía en un mal estado, los pelos todos hacia delante, etc. Se puso bien y siguió buscando aquel libro con ansiedad, cuando lo encontró lo cogió tan mala suerte que ¡Pof!"  
  
-Estoy bien, estoy bien – Dijo Hermione levantando el brazo donde tenia un libro, una vez se levanto leyó el titulo – Historia contemporánea de la magia "Párrafo 4 páginas 123-124-125-126, el niño que sobrevivió". ¿Harry, no es increíble? ¡Me acuerdo de todo, este libro te lo mencioné en el vagón del Hogwarts Express!  
  
-¡Vaya! ¡Hermione, recuerdas muchas cosas! ¿Te acuerdas de Hogwarts? ¿De los años de Hogwarts?-Preguntó Harry con la esperanza de que hubiera recuperado la memoria del todo.  
  
- Mmm... No, sólo del tercer año cuando los dementores que eran......los vigilantes de la prisión de Azkaban... ¿Me equivoco?-  
  
-¡Para nada! Muy bien, sólo te falta recordar todo lo de Hogwarts y con eso es posible que vuelvas a recordar tus sentimientos y todo lo que sentías antes por las personas! ¿No Hermione?-Preguntó Harry pícaramente.  
  
-¿A que viene esa pregunta, Harry?-Preguntó Hermione del todo desconcertada  
  
-Por nada, por nada –Disimuló Harry.  
  
-Bueno Hermione, me voy a ver a Ron. Le prometí que iría a visitarlo hoy.  
  
-De acuerdo, Harry. Nos vemos.  
  
_Quédate que este tiempo es nuestro  
  
y el amor tiene ganas de volver   
  
oh oh, quédate, hoy no te me vayas como ayer...._  
  
"Ding dong... Un chico de cabello revuelto, tocaba al timbre de su mejor amigo, el cual abría y le decía que pasara....."  
  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Le pregunto el dueño del cabello rojo y ojos azules.  
  
-No, gracias.-Respondió Potter.- Bien, ¿como te fue con esa tal...Hilary? ¿Hace 5 semanas que salís juntos no?

-Sí, la verdad es que me va muy bien. Es la mejor persona que he conocido. Sin embargo, a pesar de salir con Hilary, estoy preocupado...  
  
-¿Por que? – Pregunto Harry  
  
- Es Ginny, ya hace 2 meses que sale con el trapo(N/A: Si habéis leído el capítulo numero 2, Ron le llama Trapo malfollador a Draco Malfoy: D), me preocupa lo que le puede pasar. Ese tipo no es de fiar, y personalmente, no soporto que sea mi cuñado..... Me preocupa Harry. ¿Quién sabe que de cosas le puede hacer a Ginny? Todavía tiene 17 años y el 19 (N/A: Cumplió los años un mes antes), no estoy contento por lo que hace, parece como si no le quisiera, es todo tan extraño....  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, Ginny tiene 17 años, es bastante mayor como para saber donde se mete. ¿No crees? Además no creo que sea tan incrédula de meterse en la boca del lobo Ron. Además, míralo por el lado positivo, ya conoces a tu cuñado jajajajaja – Harry se hecho un mar de risas esa risa era la risita tonta que se te pone cuando dices una gracia i nadie se ríe menos tu....  
  
-No le encuentro la gracia....tch-Rechisto ron...  
  
-Bueno Harry gracias por haber venido solo quería comentarte lo de Ginny. Es que tengo que ir a casa de Hilary, hemos quedado para ir a comer, peor antes pasaremos la mañana juntos. Como hoy trabajamos de noche. Bueno, dale recuerdos a Hermione, Harry.  
  
-Por supuesto, le daré recuerdos a Hermio.... ¡ostia! ¡Hermione! No te lo he dicho venga vayamos bajando que te lo voy contando por el camino.   
  
-¿En serio Harry?-Preguntó el amigo sorprendido -¿Ha recordado todo eso en tan poco tiempo? Lo suyo no es normal.  
  
- No, no es nada normal. Por que si te fijas, sólo recuerda hechos de su vida. Cuando me mira a los ojos... Además esta mañana yo también he podido ver lo mismo que ella. Es como si tuviéramos una conexión o algo parecido....Muy raro....Pero lo que importa es que está progresando mucho, recuerda el Hogwarts Express, a ti y a mí ya nos recuerda bien del todo. Es tan... Buff... ¡No sé como decirlo!-Harry había dicho todo eso de un tirada, lo dijo con tanta velocidad que le falto aire y todo.  
  
-Bueno Harry aquí nos separamos, acuérdate de darle recuerdos a Hermy.  
  
-Perfecto. ¡Adiós Ron!-Los dos amigos se separaron. Harry pasó primero por el súper para comprar alguna que otra cosa, luego fue a buscar a Herminio y le dijo que se pusiera guapa que esta noche iban a cenar.......¿Pero donde iban a cenar?  
  
-Te presento, el mejor callejón de la historia de la magia. ¡El Callejón Diagón!-Dijo Harry entusiasmado de volver a ese lugar después de 2 años y 3 meses.  
  
-¡Vaya! ¿Esto es un callejón? ¡Si parece interminable!-Respondió Hermione asombrada por el lugar.  
  
-Mira aquí se compran las mascotas. ¿Lo recuerdas?-Preguntó Harry  
  
....Flash Back....  
  
-¡Mira Harry! ¿A que es una monada? ¡Se llama Crookshanks!  
  
-Por culpa de tu gato estúpido scrabbers está muy asustado. ¡Ese gato se lo quiere comer!  
  
- Oye, no es culpa mía que tu rata sea un miedica. Aunque ya lo dicen, las mascotas se parecen a los dueños  
  
- ¿¡Qué has dicho arpía!?  
  
-¡Repite eso y hago que mi gato se como a tu rata!  
  
.....Fin Del Flash Back.....  
  
-Vaya... Acabo de recordar cuando compré a mi gato Crookshanks Por cierto, ¿dónde está?-Preguntó Hermione.   
  
-Está en Hogwarts. Decidiste dárselo a la prima de Luna.  
  
-Oh, vaya.... Bueno, seguro que era un buen gato. También había una rata blanca Scrabbers se llamaba, la tenía Ron.  
  
-mi me menciones a esa rata. En realidad era un animago. Fue quien dijo donde estaban mis padre a Voldermort....-Contestó Harry, en su tono de voz se podía notar el rencor que le tenia a esa persona.  
  
_Te fuiste aquella vez  
  
y yo en mis sueños tantas veces te busque  
  
entre los ángeles tu voz imagine  
  
así me conforme  
  
pero ahora te encontré  
  
quédate , que este tiempo es nuestro  
  
y el amor tiene ganas de volver  
  
oh oh quédate , no me dejes sola otra vez  
  
_-Aquí es donde vinimos a cenar una vez cuando acabamos Hogwarts. ¿Lo recuerdas?-En la mirada de Harry había una mirada de recuerdo, una de felicidad, pero sobretodo se marcaba una de sufrimiento de dolor. Hermione no pudo negarse mirar esa mirada y en cuanto la vio ¡Paf!

.....ReCueRDos PerDiDoS.....  
  
- ¡Por haber terminado todos juntos Hogwarts! – Gritó Ron.  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Por todos!-Contestó Hermione  
  
-Por todos no... Cho no está –Dijo Harry con la voz marchita.  
  
-Harry, lo de Cho fue inevitable....Lo hizo porque quiso- Respondió Hermione tocándole el hombro.  
  
-Lo sé, pero aun así.....Bueno, que acabéis de pasar un buena noche, me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado....Hasta......otra chicos....  
  
....Fin de Los ReCuerDos PerDiDos....  
  
-Harry.... no volviste, te fuiste y no te vimos hasta 4 meses después.....  
  
-¿Como sabes eso? Quiero decir, ¿lo acabas de Recordar?-Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Sí... .Te fuiste sin tan siquiera pedir disculpas. No sabes lo mucho que llegue a sufrir-a Hermione se le caían las lagrimas por las mejillas, Harry, inevitablemente, se las quitó con un pañuelo.  
  
-Eh, eh, no es momento de llorar, ¿no ves que sigo aquí? Venga va, entremos, he reservado mesa, venga vamos.  
  
-Tienes razón. No debo llorar por esas tonterías.  
  
-Mmm... ¿Qué quieres tomar?-Preguntó Harry a Hermione.  
  
-No sé, lo que pidas tu pediré yo.  
  
-Camarero por favor.  
  
-Dígame, ¿qué quiere que les sirva a la parejita?  
  
-Oh no, no somos pareja sólo somos amigos – Contestó Harry -Pónganos dos de ensalada con atún y... filete a la plancha.  
  
-Les traigo el vino especial para le filete. Es un vino mágico que hace que la carne tenga un gusto especial.  
  
-De acuerdo – Contestó Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa a Harry, a la cual Harry ya había contestado con otra.  
  
"Con un toque de varita el camarero les sirvió a los dos lo que habían pedido, seguidamente les echó un poco de ese vino mágico por la carne y se disponía a marcharse..."  
  
-Mmm... Está buenísimo. Por cierto Harry, todavía no sé como es que cada mañana vienes a mi cuarto – Dijo Hermione  
  
-Oh, por nada. Es sólo que me hace recordar viejos tiempos en Hogwarts – Le mintió Harry  
  
-Ah...de acuerdo....  
  
"Cuando acabaron de cenar se fuero del Callejón Diagón. Eran las dos de la madrugada, la luna estaba llena y Harry le dijo a Hermione que se sentara. Harry se alejó un poco i con un toque de varita hizo aparecer una caja sobre la falda de Hermione. Hermione la abrió, dentro había un ramo de rosas con una carta.....(N/A: Esta carta la he sacado de la Serie los Serrano jejeje )  
  
Hermione , No llores  
  
Si lloras me muero  
  
porque te quiero  
  
te quiero des de el primer día   
  
"Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. Debajo había una postdata..."  
  
PD: Esta noche a Las 2:06 minutos me despediré de ti , para no verte sufrir Mas....

Te quiere Harry

Hermione Levantó la cabeza para pedirle algo a Harry. Harry se acerco a ella y la besó, ese beso demostraba lo que había estado sintiendo estos 3 últimos meses y que tendría que haberle mostrado des de un principió. Hermione quedó parada, no sabia que hacer. De golpe miró el reloj, eran las 2:06. Miró hacia arriba buscando esa mirada que tanto la hacia enloquecer, pero no la encontró. Harry ya se había ido, mientras Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente..."  
  
_Que la noche es larga sino estoy contigo  
  
Si otra vez me lanzas al abismo  
  
si otra vez te vas.....  
  
Quédate, Por favor , por siempre....._  
  
Continuará   
  
Ayy!! Q pena me da este FF, y mira que lo he hecho yo bueno espero que os guste i que leáis el tomo 5....hasta la próxima.


	5. Te vas cuando te necesito

Quien Soy Yo?  
  
Capitulo 5 : Te vas cuando te necesito ... " Hermione Levantó la cabeza para pedirle algo a Harry. Harry se acerco a ella y la besó, ese beso demostraba lo que había estado sintiendo estos 3 últimos meses y que tendría que haberle mostrado des de un principió. Hermione quedó parada, no sabia que hacer. De golpe miró el reloj, eran las 2:06. Miró hacia arriba buscando esa mirada que tanto la hacia enloquecer, pero no la encontró. Harry ya se había ido, mientras Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente..."  
  
- No lo entiendo ,...porque te vas? - Pregunto Hermione al cielo  
  
"Del Cielo cayó una caja pequeña , que caía lentamente encima de Hermione , Hermione la destapó dentro había otra carta ....  
  
Para cuando ya no esté ,  
Hermione , supongo que te mereces una explicación por mi comportamiento , primero el porque te llevado a cenar y después , porque me ido , pues bien eso tiene una lógica explicación ...No se cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos .  
Dentro mío , ay algo que me dice que te quiero , pero por otro lado , nunca he podido dejar de pensar en Cho , el otro día mientras hablabas en sueños , me dijiste que me querías , supongo que tu no puedes recordarlo puesto que solo era un sueño , pero si eso fuera verdad , no puedo precipitarme , puesto que todavía n ose si te amo , y eso seria jugar con tu corazón .  
Espero que lo entiendas , es mejor marcharme y que no me veas , a que me veas y no lo recuerdes....  
Para Siempre , Harry ....  
  
PD : Tranquila , dentro de poco volveré y espero saber a quien amo de verdad...."  
  
-Hermione , que haces aquí sola?-pregunto un chico pelirrojo de azules , acompañado por una chica de rubio platino....  
  
-Es Harry , se ha....marchado...-Esto ultimo lo dijo llorando.  
  
- Pero porque? –pregunto Ron  
  
-Eso es algo , que no puedo decir – Contestó Hermione mirando hacía el suelo – Lo Siento Ron debo irme.  
  
-"Que mosca deber haverle picado ahora a Harry"- Pensó Ron  
  
-"Lo que me ha dicho Harry , no tiene mucho sentido , si me quiere porque se va? , será por Cho?, bueno bien claro lo dice en la carta , parezco estupida....HARRY PORQUE TE VAS AHORA Q MAS TE NECESITO!!"  
  
_Te necesito  
como a la luz del sol  
  
en este invierno frío   
  
pa darme tu calor   
_  
-Ha-Harry se-se ha ....IDO!?- Pregunto gritando una chica de ojos azules ,cuya frase dicha no le habia sentado muy bien.  
  
-Gi-Ginny , esto ultimo lo he dicho gritando?- pregunto Hermione timidamente...  
  
- Hermione , dime que no es verdad que , que Harry no se ha ido que es todo una broma.  
  
- Pues , la verdad es que ,sí.....-Hermione estaba reteniendo sus lagrimas contra tierra , mar y aire .  
  
- No , no , no puede ser . NO PUEDE SER!!- Ginny salió corriendo , por sus mejillas corrian unas pequeñas lagrimas las quales no pudo contener .  
  
-...Ginny....  
  
" Una chica llacia sola en uan casa oscura como las tinieblas solo u nrayo de luz se veía en esa casa , un rayo de luz que iba a parar a la foto enmarcada de un joven chico de 18 años , de pelo negro como el azabache revuelto , con unos ojos verde esmeralda."  
  
- Como puedo amarte en silenció si ni siquiera puedo verte.....  
  
....15 semanas despues....  
  
-Hermione tienes que salir a que te de el aire –Gritaba un joven de ojos azules i pelirrojo  
  
-No , puedes obligarme ademas no tengo ganas de hacer nad ... oh es Hedwig!!Ron , es Hedwig!!- "La Chica de la habitación de al lado" , salió a toda prisa a cojer la lechuza blanca , y de paso le dió algo de comer .  
  
-Ei Hermione que yo aun sigo tras la puerta!!-Grito Ron Desesperado  
  
-Ui!perdona Ron – La Chica lo abrió con tanta rapideza q n ole dió tiempo ni a saludarla de lo rapida que havía vuelto a la habitación.  
  
-vigila no te tropie...PoF!- A ron no le dió tiempo a acabar la frase que Hermione ya estaba por los suelos .  
  
-Ahh! Lo primero que hare en cuanto le vea es que debemos canviar el limpia suelos!!-Hermione abrrió la carta ya sentada y toda ella bien puesta .  
  
" Querida Hermione ,  
Estoy mu bien , aquí con Hedwig , estado reflexionando sobre lo que te dije en la otra carta " Ron se que estas por ahí , seguro ", bueno pues para Hermione , todavía no tengo del todo claro ,ya sabes a lo que me refiero estoy bien , no os preocupeis , Hermione tendrias que salir un poco te conozco , seguro q estas claurusada o algo .....bueno espero q me echeis de menos yo a vosotros sí , mucho ....Hermione cuidate , Ron lo mismo digo , da recuerdos a Ginny y a tu novia Hilary .  
Un beso , Harry.  
  
- Ves hermione , Harry es clarividente y todo , a si que venga ya lo has oido , vayamos a comer fuera.  
  
-No Ron , vete tu.  
  
_Ohh oh oh oh , como quieres que me aclare  
  
si aun soy demasiado joven  
  
para entender lo que siento  
  
pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro  
  
que si rompe la distancia  
  
que ahora mismo nos separa  
  
volveré para adorarle  
  
le daría hasta mi alma  
  
si tuviera tu presencia  
  
a esta noche que no acaba_

-Como quieras Hermione... Como quieras...." Harry Yo ya no se que mas Hacer ", pensó Ron.  
  
" Hermione estuvo una y otra vez leiendo esa carta hasta que por fín se decidió   
  
Querido Harry ,  
Todavía recuerdo la noche en que me dejaste, y todavía pienso como pudiste ser tan duro? , recuerda que ya me dejaste una vez , no se como pudiste tener sangre para hacer eso. Pero ....en fin , quizas esto no te vaya tan mal despues de todo , si no sabes si me quieres o si todavía amas a Cho . En fin necesito verte pronto , sin ti n ose recordar los momentos que pasamos en Hogwarts , aun así siento como si todo eso lo supiera de sobras , es possible que aya recuperado la memoría del todo ya?...En fin vuelve pronto te hecho tanto de menos..... Te Quiere , Hermione . "  
  
-Hedwig llevaselo a Harry de mi parte por favor.  
  
"Hermione se despidió de esa lechuza blanca como la nieve y bajo a la biblioteca a leer un poco para relajarse despues de toda akella emoción , buscando un libro , encontro un libro que sonaba hueco , lo abrió y allí encontro un libro todavia mas pequeño ...."  
  
-Diario De Harry , Harry tiene un diario? -Pregunto Asombrada Hermione...-Bueno ya que no me ve nadie , habra que leerlo .  
  
**- Querido Diario ,  
Hermione , mi mejor amiga , acaba de caer en coma por culpa de un accidente en el laboratorio , hoy por fin a despertado , peor esta amnesica , como se pueden tener tantas cosas ala vez . Espero que este bien , es mi mejor amiga y no me gustaria perderla , En fin Voy a verla al Hospital , que ron ya ha llegado .  
  
**-Vaya , Harry se preocupaba mucho por mi ....Bien sigamos  
  
**- Hola de nuevo ,   
Hermione , se ha instalado conmigo a casa para que pueda recuperar la memoria lo antes possible , está tan bonita cuando duerme , es como un angel (n/a: lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo me gusta tanto emma watson xD) , En fin Ahora de momento no recuerda nada , lo extraño esque siempre se me queda mirando la mirada , debera de ser porque n orecuerda los ojos verdes?...ni idea....**  
  
-Jajajaj este Harry es un caso , como si fuera tan estupida!....espeor q no aya sido jeje –Dijo Hermioen con una risita de angustia.  
**  
- Buenas ,  
Otra vez te escribo por el mismo tema , hoy hermione se ha acordado de cuando en el tercer año lo de los dementores , otra vez esta dormiendo , esta chica duerme mucho , te puedes creer q el otro dia me izo Huevos al microondas?.. donde se ha visto eso....**  
  
-Dios....Yo hice huevos al microondas!? Porfavor que mal estaría....  
  
**- Querido Diario ,  
  
Ya han pasado 3 meses después de lo de el golpe de Hermione...He estado pensando mucho en aquello que dijo Hermione en sueños....y si fuera verdad y me quiere.... es una situación que me atrae , pero a la vez la veo lejana...., enamorado de mi mejor amiga?, Menuda locura ........o quizás no lo sea..., la verdad es que me siento un poco ridículo , escribir un diario con 18 años, quien lo diría.....esto me recuerda a los años en Hogwarts.....Bueno mejor voy despidiendo.....  
  
-**Vaya este lo ha escrito el dia antes de la cena.....buen omejro dejo de leer su intimidad  
  
Te necesito  
  
como la luz del sol  
  
en este invierno frío   
  
pa darme tu calor  
  
"Hermione se disponia salir a comprar puesto que no iba a estar toda su vida comiendo precocinados , pero algo extraño la detubo , un ruido que provenia de la guardilla , donde allí nunca iba nadie...decidió subir a explorar , con la varita en la mano por si algun casual devía enfrentarse a el , pero se acordaría de todos los hechizos?"  
  
-Quien , Quien esta ahí?-Pregunto Hermione con la voz temblorosa   
  
".....fiuu....Solo se oia el silbato del viento , pero algo extraño havía en esa habitación , de golpe oyó el mismo sonido , procedentede un bagul , Hermione se disponia a abrirlo , pero con que?no sabia donde estaba la llave , de repente se recordó de la misma mirada que harry ponia cuando pensaba e nalgo i zas!  
  
.....ReCueRDos PerDiDoS......  
  
- Mierda esta Cerrada .  
  
-Ahora que hacemos si nos pillan  
  
-Dejarme pasar! , ejm..Alhojomora  
  
....Fin De LoS ReCuerDos PerDiDoS....  
  
-PerFecTo!, ya se como abrir el bagul , ahora falta que me atreva.....  
  
-ejm...Alho....Alhojomora!!-Grito Hermione..." de la punta de su barita salió un rayo lila que fue justo a parar a el candao el cual salió disparado de dentro del bagul n ose oia nada , excepto el mismo ruido del viento al pasar por las visagras de la ventana , hermione se acerco al bagul lentamente , miró dentro y lo mas extraño esque no havía nada , que abría pasado?...Zum! algo paso por la oreja de Hermione tan rapido que n o le dió tiempo a reaccionar .  
  
-Quien anda aquí?-Pregunto de nuevo Hermione  
  
-jijiji – Se oyó una risita de fondo , -quien esta ahí!!, volvío a preguntar Hermione – Soy uan chica cabreada ¡! Tengo una barita y no dudare en usarla!!-Grito Hermione amenazadora  
  
-nyi – un duendecillo de cornualles acababa de revelarse , Hermione se quedó mirando ese duendecillo por un solo instante y....  
  
..........ReCueRDoS PeRDiDoS.......  
  
-Em vosotros tres meter a los demas en la caja!  
  
-y Ahora que hacemos?-Pregunto Ron  
  
-Vigila Hermione no te muevas tienes uno en la cabeza –PoF! Harry le havía dado con un libro .  
  
-Ya Estoy arta ...INMOBILUS!!todos los duendecillos quedaron flotando....  
  
.......Fin De Los ReCuerDos PerDiDos......  
  
-Aja! In-InMobilus!-El duendecillo se movió de sitió con la kual lo unico que consiguió Hermione Fue hechizar una mesa la cual ya por si sola no podia moverse   
  
-inmobilus!- Volvió a Gritar Hermione – mierda es que no vas a parar quieto!!  
  
-jijijiji –Volvió a Reir ese duendecillo  
  
-Te voy a quitar la risita de golpe! Inmobilus inmobilus inmobilus!!-Al final ningu de esos resulto , y Hermione obtó por ir a cojerlo ella misma.  
  
-Angaa!!te tengo!...Buf Ahora Inmobilus!!Bien!te Tengo que agora no ries tanto ehh , soy un as – Hermione volvió a dejar el duendecillo donde lo havia encontrado cerrando otra vez el bagul , el pobre deveria de estar asfixiado o algo  
  
-Bueno mejor voy a comprar , aunque.....creo q tendre que volver arreglarme – Hermione iva con la punta del zapato roto , los cabellos recien planchados , todos revueltos de nuevo , y el vestido todo sucio.  
  
-una vez se arreglo se dispuso a salir a Comprar cerró con llave la casa y se fue lo que bien ella no sabia esque alguien la obserbaba de muy cerca.......  
  
Continuará......  
  
Bueno , despres del 4rto capitulo alguna movida no iba mal , la verdad esq estaba motivado con el 4rto este me ha salido mas flojito wenu espero q lo disfruteis.  
**  
**


	6. De vuelta a hogwarts

Quien Soy Yo?  
  
Capitulo 6 : De vuelta a Hogwarts...  
  



	7. Las practicas de un duelo de profesores

- Quien soy Yo?  
  
Capitulo 7 : Las Practicas de un duelo de profesores....  
  
" Los Primeros rayos del sol entraron por la habitación de los "profesores especiales ", por eso tenían esa sala común detrás de la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor , cuando hermione despertó tanto Harry , como Ron estaban levantados , Hermione se incorporo y divisó su alrededor , que extraño no había nadie..."  
  
- Donde se abran metido esos dos ?- Preguntó extrañada  
  
-Hermioneee!!!- una voz masculina gritaba tan fuerte como podía – ayuda ayuda !!  
  
" Hermione saltó de la cama de un golpe con la varita apunto de golpe i..."  
  
- Expeliermus!!  
  
-Kyaaa !!-a Hermione le salió la varita por los aires , pero en cuanto vio el autor de los hechos cogió la varita y grito ...  
  
-Riptusempra!! Wingardium leviosa! " Ron salió disparado y Hermione utilizo el wingardium para recoger la varita de Ron "-q no se te ocurra volverme a hacer eso   
  
-La tenemos Harry!! –Grito Ron entusiasmado y se fue a abrazar a Hermione  
  
-Pero-Pero que pasa?  
  
-Hermione a las 2 del mediodía ven a verme a la clase de duelos ok ? , i trae la varita te necesito ...- Cogió la puerta de la sala común i se fue  
  
-Xk quiere que haga eso ?- Preguntó Hermione a Harry  
  
-Ya lo veras...Ya lo veras....  
  
" las primeras clases de la mañana fueron pasando tocaba el turno de la clase de encantamientos con los de 3er año "...  
  
-Hoy aprenderemos el hechizo aikum volium y aikum saltium , este hechizo sirve para que puedas hacer volar cualquier tipo de objetos , animales ,incluso les puede dar el poder de volar durante un tiempo ilimitado a vuestros compañeros o hacerlos saltar moviéndolos a vuestro antojo .-Hermione estaba sonriente y feliz esos hechizos le gustaban mucho y enseñarlos aun mas .- Bien necesito un voluntario ..........- una chica de Ravenclaw se levantó y se fue directa hacía Hermione .- Muchas gracias ponte allí por favor , ejm....aikum Saltium!!- La chica salió disparada por la ventana que Hermione provisoriamente tenia abierta , para esta clase , Hermione no se distrajo ni un momento de mover su varita hasta q con un fuerte movimiento de varita hacia ella hizo que la chica que había salido disparada volviera al lugar de donde venia – bien como podéis haber visto se necesita mucha practica para este hechizo , sobretodo el manejo de vuestro compañero en el salto , en el otro caso - Hermione volvió a apuntar a la chica –Este hechizo es mas complejo y fácil de utilizar , Aikum Volium!!-La chica esta vez ya temerosa no salió volando por los aires ni mas menos , la chica levitó lentamente , mientras Hermione le decía que abriera los ojos , cuando la chica lo izo y vio que volaba hizo una vuelta de felicidad saliendo por la ventana a gran velocidad volando por el patio , de golpe se oyó un sonido , pip pip piiiip , Hermione inclino su varita hacia el suelo y gritó – Retornum volium! – La chica volvió automáticamente sin saber del todo que había pasado .- esto que acabáis de oír es el sonido del final del hechizo en cuanto lo oíais tenéis que gritar retornum volium bien practicareis por parejas de uno en uno , yo diré las parejas :  
  
-Sereniti Hald y George scrabitch  
  
" los dos se pusieron en posición el detrás de la ventana y ella para conjurar el hechizo , la chica de voz aguda gritó – Aikum volium!!- George salió disparado hacia arriba , no llegó ni a levitar , el chico estaba apunto de tocar el techo cuando cayo lentamente gracias al hechizo antilevitador de Hermione . la clase transcurrió normal hasta que los alumnos se despidieron de ella y se fueron a clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras , allí les esperaba Harry con su Bogart....."  
  
- Bienvenidos hoy aprenderemos a detener a un bogart , con el hechizo Ridiculus bien poneos por orden alfabético veréis aparecer la cosa que mas miedo os hace entonces es cuando tenéis que gritar ridiculus y pensar en algo gracioso ,bien el primero eres tu tommy .  
  
" un chico de pelo rubio medio muerto de miedo , se acercó al bogart escondido en un bagul cuando lo abrió Harry , apareció la profesora mcgonagall , el chico estaba encarcarado , de golpe recordó el hechizo de Harry y penso en algo bonito – Ridiculus!!- la cabeza de la profesora mcgonagall se izo cada vez mas y mas grande esta que exploto el bogart volvió a su bagul "  
  
-muy Bien tommy , 10 puntos para Gryffindor – susan te toca  
  
" la chica pecosa se acercó al bogart el bogart se transformó en un dementor , la chica no sabia que hacer estaba absorbida en esa masa negra que le hacia recordar sentimientos oscuros , tristes ,harry conocía ese tipo de sentimiento y el mismo grito ridiculus cosa que izo que el " dementor "se llenara de florecillas y volviera a el bagul del que salió "  
  
-no debes tenerle miedo , mi mayor miedo también son los dementores tranquila , voy a abrirlo otra vez recuerda decir bien alto ridiculus y pensar en algo alegre la chica movió la cabeza diciendo que si , soltó el bogart y mas tranquila grito ridiculus al dementor le había salido un vestido de novia la chica se había imaginado en su boda la clase de dcao acabo bien y tocaba la hora de comer  
  
-ui harry lo siento ya son las dos me voy a clase de Ron nos vemos!!  
  
- Adiós Hermione Adiós.....  
  
-uff , ya estoy aquí , que querías q hiciera?  
  
-En guardia!! Quiero q me ayudes a hacer duelos es que dentro de una hora empieza mi primera clase porfavor herm . profa porfa porfa porfa!!  
  
-Vale peor no supliques como cuando íbamos a hogwarts de estudiantes lo odio .  
  
-Vale empiezo , .......................talantalegra!!  
  
-impedimenta , lumus soleum!!  
  
-Ei no se vale dejar cegato al contrincant...  
  
-Expeliermus maximus!!- ron salió disparado hacia la pared – Que tienes suficiente?  
  
-oye desde cuando se dice expeliermus maximus?- Preguntó Ron  
  
-Des de que Dumbeldore i el decreto de la magia lo afirmó . Este el maximus es para disparar al enemigo no para desarmarlo(n/a : me lo acabo de inventar xD vereis muchos hechizo inventados )  
  
-muy Bien , volvamos de nuevo .  
  
- Expeliermus!  
  
-impedimenta , kafenico!!  
  
-Impedimenta , expeliermus maximus!  
  
-oh , esotoy arto de ese hechizo , oye q tu hechizo kafenico casi me da de pleno y ese si k te envía lejos –Rechistaba Hermione , bueno continuemos  
  
- Kafenico!! Toma este ex-amnesica!!  
  
-kya!!, au eso duele Ron y no me refiero al hechizo!!  
  
-Expeliermus , expeliermus maximus!! , no te kejes tanto de mi que tu te enamoraste de una pardilla!!  
  
-impedimenta , ah!, al menos yo no estoy colado por un tío que aun no se decide entre un ángel y tu!!  
  
-Ron esta vez te has pasado eres - por las mejillas de Hermione corrían unas finas lagrimas –eres un imbecil!! Expeliermus , expeliermus maximus , expeliermus maximus , expeliermus maximus!!!! – Después de recitar todos los hechizos Hermioen salió corriendo de la sala donde se encontraban mientras a Ron le iban dando un Hechizo tras otro hasta el punto en que no podía ni levantarse...  
  
- Mujeres quien las entiende !!- Grito Ron   
  
continuará ....  
  
Bueno ya tenéis el capitulo 7 , ejej perdón si es corto tres paginas en el word lo veo corto peor es que no puedo mas es que he empezado ya el instituto de nuevo y todo buff bueno espro los review 


	8. La Noche de Besos inconfesables

Quien Soy Yo?  
  
Capitulo 8 : La Noche de Besos Inconfesables.....  
  
- Hermione escúchame – un joven pelirrojo se disculpaba incansablemente durante todo el tiempo .  
  
- Tengo cosas mas importantes que ver a una babosa arrastrase ante mi pidiéndome perdón , quizás si estuviera en el zoo me detendría a verte!! –Grito la joven dueña de los ojos color miel y pelo ondulado .  
  
- Hermione hija no te pases , vale vale mejor sigo callado – Hermione había mandado una de esas miradas asesinas de las cuales ya sabes que debes permanecer callado antes de salir mal parado .  
  
-Bueno chicos me bajo al gran comedor  
  
- Espera Harry te acompaño – Contestó Hermione  
  
-Yo tmb , Hermione lo siento perdóname , perdón , perdón , perdón , perdón ...( 5 minutos después ) Perdón , perdón , perdón....  
  
-Ronald Weasley como no cierres la boca de la cierro de golpe – Hermione ya estaba en un punto de cocción tipo como si fuera una olla exprés – Pareces un niño de 6 años!!  
  
-Vale ya cayo pero...perdón?- Pregunto el chico tímido  
  
- Ron !!!- Gritó Hermione Sulfurada  
  
- Que extraño esta todo tan calmado , solo se oyen murmullos , estará Dumbeldore de mal Humor? – Preguntó el Pelirrojo  
  
- No lo creo Dumbeldore ....tiene una fuerza increíble para retener su mal genio , no se como puede hacerlo ,yo no soy capaz de abstenerme  
  
-Tch dímelo a mí – dijo Ron en voz baja hacia el Hermione , cosa que izo que se le borrara la sonrisa que tenia al ver la cara sádica de Hermione recién levantada , con mal humor y con hambre .  
  
- Buenos Días dijo Harry , ningún profesor se giró hacia el , tan solo se limitaron a levantar la mano para saludar levemente , todos tenían la mirada hacía la puerta principal , se oían los murmullos de algún que otro alumno.  
  
- Que pasa? Preguntó Hermione a la profesora Mcgonagall , la cual la miró totalmente asombrada .  
  
-Acaso no lo sabe señorita Granger? – Hermione hizo que no con la cabeza – Hoy llega el nuevo profesor de Herbologia .  
  
- Y la profesora Sprout ?- Preguntó Hermione asombrada  
- ha dejado el cargo , estaba embarazada de gemelos – Contesto la profesora McGonagall con una amplia sonrisa  
  
- Vaya menuda sorpresa....- Hermione Fue rápido a contárselo a los otros dos aunque Ron se enteraba mas o menos puesto que Hermione todavía continuaba enfadadiza .  
  
" las puertas del Gran comedor se abrían dejando ver a un joven de la misma edad de Herm , Harry y Ron , era moreno con el pelo de punta , media 1'79 mas o menos , todas las chicas empezaron a enviarle piropos aunque solo fueran en voz baja el profesor se sentó a lado de Hermione y justo cuando se sentó empezó todo el mundo a hablar mas animadamente "  
  
-Buenos Días - Dijo el nuevo – Mi Nombre es Pol Belstroun , soy el nuevo profesor de Herbologia y ustedes son....  
  
-Ah , mi nombre es Hermione Granger , soy la profesora de Encantamientos  
  
-Yo soy Harry , Harry Potter , Profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras .  
  
- yo soy Profesor de Duelos , Ron Weasley encantado .   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Mira niño  
  
yo no se quien eres  
  
ni que es lo que quieres  
  
ay cariño ,  
  
que ya no recuerdo  
  
donde he visto antes  
  
esos ojos negros  
  
aun así me suena tu cara   
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-"No recuerdo su nombre aun así me suenan sus ojos.....es extraño quizás lo conozca....."- Hermione pensaba sobre si misma mientras le llamaban la atención y ni se daba cuenta   
  
-Hermione , Hermione.......Hermione !!!!- Un chico de ojos verde esmeralda grito con toda su alma el nombre de la chica que resonó por todo el Gran comedor  
  
-Que oh perdona estaba pensando en mis cosas –cosa que izo q se girara hacia el Pol , y de lo que se arrepintió de ver la cara de Harry tal y como la miraba ...  
- Hermione no empezabas una clase ahora a las 8?-Preguntó Ron  
  
-es verdad , gracias Ron!!, quiero decir ya me acordaba , tch , Adiós Chicos adiós Pol!  
  
-Ai...esta mujer ya no sabe que estados de humor tiene...  
  
" Las clases transcurrieron normales en la hora de intercambio de clases de la tarde tocaba el intercambio de clase entre Encantamientos y Herbologia , puesto que los de Herbologia hoy hacían clase Teórica y no practica Plaf! "  
  
-Oh Perdona no era mi intención , ya lo recojo yo –Dijo Pol   
  
-oh no es molestia tranquilo –Los dos se agacharon y se tocaron la mano cuando tocaron el mismo libro rápidamente se la separaron y una vez lo recogieron todo se despidieron con una de esas risitas tontas .  
  
-Ufff Chicos estoy regentado!! No puedo con mi alma....-Ron se acababa de tumbar en su sillón , estaba muerto por las clases de duelos algunos alumnos ya le empezaban a hacer caer de espaldas ya .  
  
-Yo también lo estoy nunca había hecho un hechizo explotador tantas veces he salido chamuscada casi ....  
  
-Hermione ...Perdón ??- Preguntó Ron ya poniendo morrillos...  
  
-jajajaj ron sabes que esa cara me es irresistible......esta bien te perdono.....pero admite que te pasaste....  
  
-Esta bien me pase....era por la fuerza del hechizo me descontrolo – i haciendo la tontería cogió la varita i izo como si lo poseyeran , hermione estallo en un mar de lagrimas (n/a: Las lagrimas son de risa xD)  
  
-Buenas Tardes chicos , buenas tardes Hermione – Pol acababa de entrar en la sala  
  
-Ho – Hola Pol....-Los tres quedaron desconcertados –Que haces.....aquí?- Preguntó Hermione .  
  
-Me han destinado aquí , esta es la sala común de los alumnos nuevos , no lo sabias ?-Preguntó Pol incrédulo   
  
-em...Sí sí –mintió Harry –El caso ....es que solo hay 3 camas....  
  
-ya eso es lo que me dijo dumbeldore , lo siento chicos pero....alguien tendrá que dormir con otra persona....  
  
-Y como elegimos quien duerme con quien ?- Preguntó Ron  
  
- Preguntémoslo a la Varita , mirar todos lanzamos un hechizo toquius , y a los dos que le toque un rayo son los que duermen juntos .  
  
-ok – dijeron los 3 – Toquius – 4 rayos salieron de las puntas de la varita en loquecidas como si por ello les fuera la vida , dos de los rayos se desvanecieron en la segunda vuelta , ya solo quedaban dos , Pam! El primero impacto en Harry , Pam! el segundo le toque a Hermione .  
  
- Bueno pues ya esta decidido , ustedes dos dormirán juntos si no les importa me retiro , hacia el baño .  
  
-Bueno chicos tengo clase ahora os dejo Adiosss !!!-Ron se marcho de la Sala   
  
-Bue-Bueno pues....nos a tocado....jeje  
  
-jeje sí , jeje ...ai....-Los dos se perdieron en un suspiro , mientras se iban para hacer sus respectivas funciones .   
  
- Oh , Hola ya veo que esos dos ya duermen eh....- Dijo Hermione cortada.  
  
- Sí , Sí te esperaba...em que lado de la cama...prefieres? - Preguntó Harry sonrojado  
  
-oh , no em me da igual pues...este mismo – Hermione señalo el de al lado de la paret..  
  
- Perfecto...Bueno ...  
  
- Yo me voy ya a dormir – Los Dos chicos unieron sus voces ara decir esas palabras  
  
-Aix....Harry tienes los pies helados  
  
-Lo siento Hermione , que quieres que le haga me pongo una bufanda en los pies ?-Preguntó el chico irónico  
  
- No estoy para ironías Harry , estoy como para las ironías- La chica se sonrojo lo máximo que sus mejillas podían ponerse rojas.  
  
" Los dos chicos se giraron a la vez en diferente sentido uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda , haciendo que sus caras se hicieran visibles perfectamente , notados por la vergüenza giraron las cabezas de golpe , esa cama era demasiado estrecha para dos personas , resultaba imposible moverse con facilidad sin darse contra el otro , cosa que izo que los dos se quedaran mas avergonzados de lo que estaban "  
  
-Esto...Harry...Duermes? –Preguntó Hermione   
  
-Sí...- contestó Harry  
  
-A Vale ...." Vaya conversación estoy teniendo con el no parezco yo misma no debo comportarme de esta manera , míralo por el lado positivo , estas durmiendo con Harry el chico que quieres! , pero de que me sirve "– Hermione pensaba mientras Harry la observaba bajó la atenta mirada de dormilón que se le iba quedando.  
  
- Hermione , supongo que no es el momento indicado para , decirte porque me marche y como me comporté en esos momentos ....  
  
- Pues no , no es el momento – A Hermione se la veía mosqueada – aun así mejor si me lo aclaras , Harry me dejaste con un palmo de narices , solo me diste un beso de despedida!! además ten en cuenta que para una mujer lo mas importante no son como se da un beso si no con la intención con la que se dan , Que , que haces harry! – Harry le había plantado un húmedo , apasionado , y cálido beso, con la velocidad que Hermione no pudo ni parpadear . El beso se fundió con otro que instantáneamente le volvió a dar Harry (n/a : esq si no la pobre Hermione se me ahogaba xD)  
  
- y Bien con que intención crees que te dado esos Besos ?- Preguntó Harry  
  
continuará ....  
  
Aixxx este capitulo creo q acaba intrigante no? , por cierto el capitulo 9 lo publicare el finde semana que viene ok? Hasta entonces y dejen sus reviews!!


	9. Una noche de locos , el juego de besos

Quien Soy Yo?  
  
Capitulo 9 : Una noche de locos , el juego de Besos.  
  
-Y bien con que intención crees que te dado esos Besos? – Preguntó Harry   
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
_Que no puedes ser  
  
oh oh  
  
Yo no se nada de Ti  
  
oh oh  
  
Dime que Buscas de mi  
  
oh oh  
  
Conmigo no ni aquí  
_  
----------------------------------------------  
  
" Hermione se quedo con la boca entreabierta , tras la cara de sorpresa que se le quedó a Hermione , Harry le dio unos golpes suaves en la mejilla , Hermione reaccionó de inmediato . "  
  
-Eh , ah , pues esto...Harry no me puedes ir dando besos a diestro y siniestro , haber si acabas de entender que los Besos son una cosa con las que se pueda juga...-a Hermione no le dio tiempo a Reaccionar , otra vez Harry se abalanzó sobre Hermione .  
  
- Harry que haces!!?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
_Le Vi pasar y me miro  
  
yo le ignore el insistió  
  
volví a mirar , y se acerco  
  
me fue a Besar ,  
  
yo dije no   
_  
-----------------------------------------  
  
- Jugar con los Besos – Le contestó Harry , Hermione le envió una mirada picarona y le fue siguiendo el juego hasta que .  
  
- Chicos....  
  
-Ah!, Ron! Que - que haces !?- Preguntó Hermione aterrorizada por el aspecto de su amigo  
  
-Me ido a beber agua...y os he visto despiertos ...y ...y ...ai......- Ron cayó dormido en el suelo  
  
- Como es posible que se duerma de pie , caiga de suelo y encima ni se inmute ?-Preguntó Hermione asombrada  
  
- Habilidades de ron – Contestó Harry entre risas , Los dos lo colocaron como pudieron en su cama , y Harry volvió a "empujar suavemente "a Hermione en la cama – y Bien , como decías que se jugaban con los Besos ?- Preguntó Harry y se hicieron otra vez en un mar de besos , caricias .... hasta que .  
  
-Au! Harry me has dado con el codo !!- Se exclamó Hermione  
  
- Perdón es que esto esta muy poco iluminado no veo ni donde tengo la mano -Harry puso una cara de desconcierto – Hermione , por que me tocas el hombro?  
  
-Ha-Harry yo no te estoy tocando en estos mo-momentos.... - Hermione apartó la vista de Harry y exclamó un chillido agudo que no llego a sonorizarse!  
  
-Otra ronda Camarero !Hip !Hip!!  
  
-Ron....,Ron!...ai...eso debe de haberle dolido , Ron cayó de nuevo de espaldas sumido en su sueño de borracho .  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
_Dame Amor ,  
  
ten valor y yo te daré calor  
  
ven y di   
  
lo que quieres de mi  
  
ten pasión , sin temor ábreme tu corazón  
  
ven y di  
  
lo que quieres tu de mi_   
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
- Creo que voy entendiendo esto de jugar con los Besos , Harry – Hermione le lanzó una mirada de complicidad , la cual Harry no puedo evitar devolverle , los dos se volvieron a envolver en ese agradable , "juego de besos ".  
  
- Hermione .... No esta esto demasiado......Callado ?- Preguntó Harry mientras iba besando la frente de su "amiga "  
  
-un Poco ...y Ron...Kyaa !!!- Hermione pego un chillido del cual se quedó sordo al taparse la boca ron iba haciendo el pino mientras iba cantando unas frases las cuales decian "  
  
- No conquistas nada con una ensalada , mejor emborracharse con algo de Cava!  
  
-Ron quieres dormir de una vez! que que es esto ?-Harry vio que de la zapatilla de Ron había una etiqueta que decía ( Cava 100 Borracho ) , Ai Ron ...la que lías....-Harry y Hermione , volvieron a meter a su amigo en la cama y continuaron con la noche de pasión o al menos eso creían  
  
-Harry , dime , me quieres ?-Hermione le preguntó Eso y acto seguido le dio un largo beso en la boca .  
  
- Más que a vida – contestó Harry , respondiéndole con otro Beso , básicamente en eso consistía el "juego de besos ".  
  
-Hermione , des de cuando me querías? – Este vez fue Harry quien preguntó y preguntó con un beso por la mano , mientras luego le daba uno en la cara ( n/a : En este FF no hay lemon lo repito solo hay pasión ok ?jeeje)  
  
-Des de que íbamos a 5 curso en Hogwats – esta vez Hermione no le dio ningún beso si no que se le quedo mirando los ojos , como si le estuviera dando un Beso atraves de las miradas .  
  
-Acaso eso a sido un Beso de miradas señorita? Que tal le gusta esto?- Harry empezó a hacer cosquillas a Hermione por todo el cuerpo , Hermione no puedo evitar dar carcajadas de felicidad  
  
-Jajaja sí jajaja pero jaajja prefiero esto jajaajja – Hermione se lanzó como una bomba sobre Harry el cual se parto justo a tiempo para que no lo aplastara y acto seguido hermione le cogió por el cuello mientras le daba unos besos largos , y suaves , como la brisa que te entra por la ventana reciente levantado , con la excepción de que la brisa de la mñn es fría y esa era cálida , cálida como el calor de la hoguera.  
  
-Ai , ui , Woo , Plaf! –Harry tropezó Con Hermioen , que a la vez habia tropezado con sigo misma cosa que provocó que Harry cayera al suelo y Hermione encima de él cosa que no pudieron evitar puesto que fue todo muy rápido y cuando iban a darse un beso algo les interrumpió .  
  
-Viva La vidaaa!Woooooo, vivaaaa!!!- El chico pelirrojo que andaba medio descalzo por la sala se tiró encima de los dos amigos que casi se tragan la boca del otro por el golpe que se dieron cuando Ron se tiró encima de el .  
  
-a....a...  
  
-No no Hermione no no ...  
  
a...Achis!! ups...perdón harry ...te bañado entero.....ejej-Hermione le limpió la cara , mientras Harry intentaba incorporarse , pero el amigo pelirrojo se había quedado dormido encima de Hermione que ala vez estaba encima de Harry , con lo cual no podía levantarse .  
  
-Ha-Harry....puedes moverte....?..Yo no puedo ni mover el pie tengo a Ron encima  
  
-Pues tendremos que estar toda la noche así hasta que Ron se gire o haga algo  
  
- Bueno...pues....que remedió verdad.....Hermione le guiño el ojo como sabiendo a lo que se refería , mientras le iba acariciando la cara con el dedo   
  
-Ui ui , eso suena un tanto mal no señorita Granger?  
  
- Que se rifa un carro!!!, siempre se lo lleva , la hija del jefeee!!!!  
  
-Buf, no te puedo ir dando Besos mientras Ron , va cantando tonterías! Intentemos moverle los dos a la vez de acuerdo? a la de 3....1.....2......3 Ya!!  
  
" Los dos le dieron una patada a Ron cosa que izo que cayera rodando mientras iba diciendo una copa....dos copas....tres copas....cuatro copas......ZzZ....."  
  
-Aleluya , bueno a lo que íbamos , Hermione comenzó a levantarse y dándole la mano para ayudarle los dos se acomodaron bien y volvieron a empezar con el juego de Besos.  
  
- Donde prefiere el Beso señorita Granger?  
  
-sorprendeme – Hermione le envió una mirada con eso ojos brillantes , Harry le hizo aparecer con su varita un carta con un corazón delante , Hermione lo abrió y apareció un beso que fue a parar en los labios de Hermione   
  
-ajjaaja vaya si que me has sorprendido me toca no?...Kya!  
  
-Ron....cuando nos vas a dejar en paz , murmuró Harry .  
  
-Yesooo!!Venga vamos a bailar Hip!Hip!.  
  
-Somniferus !- Un rayó azul toco de pleno a Ron enviándolo de golpe a la cama y dejándolo completamente dormido – Ui que pesado ...pense que nunca nos lo quitábamos de encima Harry..  
  
-Harry se abalanzó Sobre Hermione pero esta ya no era un simple juego de besos , Harry empezó a quitarle el camisón a Hermione a la vez que Hermione empezaba a quitarle la parte de arriba del pijama a Harry y lógicamente empezaron a hacer el amor.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
_Me vio pasar yo le miro  
  
disimulo yo le llame  
  
Volvió a mirar me insinúe  
  
me dijo no , que no puede ser  
  
Oh oh  
  
yo no se nada de ti  
  
oh oh  
  
dime que buscas de mi  
  
oh oh  
  
Con migo no ni aquí  
  
si quieres mas el juego será así _  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Los primeros cantos de los pájaros despertaron a Harry y a Hermione cosa que hicieron ponerse rojo después de todo lo que paso esa noche...  
  
-Bue-Buenos Días...Harry...Ron y Pol todavía duermen  
  
-Buenos Dias Hermione , me-menuda noche ...eh..  
  
-Sí.....Sí.....

-Bueno voy al ...baño...-Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia el baño  
"Harry hizo lo mismo pero hacia el baño de hombres . Cuando los dos salieron del baño no sabían que hacer , además hoy era domingo no tenían nada que hacer"  
-voy a almorzar adiós wapa , y le mandó un beso en al boca corto , pero con mucho romance.  
-"no ha sido un sueño Ueee!! Me quiere , harry me quiere!!!" – Hermione saltaba sin decir nada puesto que pensaba y no saltaba  
- Otra copita?-  
-Ron vuélvete a la cama jajajaja – Hermione estallo en una carcajada y se fue hacia el gran comedor con su enamorado.  
-Harry Espera! Me bajo contigo  
-Oh , Vale Hermione  
" Los dos fueron callados asta buena parte del trayecto hasta que antes de entrar en el  
gran salón Harry cogió a Hermione y rompió la monotonia "  
-Hermione , quiero que sepas que todo lo que ice a noche lo ice por voluntad propia , no m sentía atraído por el morbo ni nada , lo izo todo...de corazón .  
-Yo también Harry , nunca me había sentido mejor en toda mi vida y si te alivia no tengo remordimientos .  
-Entonces..Estamos saliendo verdad ?- Preguntó Hermione , Harry se puso de rodillas y le cogió la mano a Hermione .  
-Hermione Jane Granger , quieres usted salir conmigo ?- Preguntó Harry con una mirada de emoción  
-Acepto Encantada - Harry cogió a Hermione a brazos y la llevo hasta las puertas del gran Salón allí la dejó y hicieron que entraban como el que se acaba de levantar y tiene  
hambre .  
-Buenos Días chicos – Dijo Harry felizmente  
-Holaaa – Hermione se acopló a el saludo de Harry , con un alegre hola .  
-Buenos Días Señorito Potter , buenos días señorita granger   
-Pa-re-ji-ta....  
-Kya!, Ron!! Que haces!!? Me has asustado tonto – Hermione estaba alterada si ayer tenia un resaca q pa q , no seria que estaba fingiendo.....- A parte que dices de pa-re-ji-ta?-Hermione imitaba a ron  
-Ti -Ti -Ti , a mi no me engañas ayer os vi juntos.......aunque os vi boca abajo.....os dabais Be-Si-To-S-S-S-S ...  
-"dios nos a pillado ara que ago?, a ya se!" ,- Ron Estas seguro de que ayer no bebiste mas de la cuenta......  
-Tienes Razón seguro que lo he soñado todo...  
-"Uffffff"  
-Harry cielo , nos vemos en los jardines de Hogwarts detrás del árbol " , ok?- Le susurro Herm. A al odio  
-Perfecto ves tirando enseguida voy.- Contesto Harry  
" Hermione se dirigió hacia los jardines hasta que a mitad del camino una lechuza que le resultaba desconocida le llego a sus manos con un manuscrito pequeño entre las patas fuera ponía , Para la profesora de Encantamientos , querida señorita Granger me gustaría verla a las 4 : 30 en la lechuceria .  
Att. Anonimo...  
- Que extraño no lleva nombre... – Sin embargo Hermione continuó con su camino hasta que llego a su fin . Nadie había ahí , que extraño penso que Harry ya estaría .  
- pim pam pum bocadillo de Atún!  
-Kya! Ron! Que te pasa? Esta de un extraño impresionante solo haces que decir tonterías...  
-Lo se pero Hogwarts me recuerda a mi en mis años de estudiante..  
-Hermione mi ciel...  
- bububbubu , ah!, casi me ahogas xk me tapas la boca ...  
-Mi ciel.....mi que harry?  
-Ah!!! Que hace este aquí ?- Preguntó Ron  
-VeTe a otro lado Ron , estamos teniendo una conversación privada – Hermione le guiño el ojo para q supiera de que iba , aunq no sirvió de nada , puesto q hizo que no se enteró pero en fin ....  
-uf al fin se ha ido.....  
-Sí y bien......que es eso que querías que aclaráramos – Preguntó Harry mientras le cogía de la cintura a Hermione y se la iba acercando.  
-Usted , ...no sabe Besar mejor señorito Potter ?-Contestó irónicamente mientras le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello.  
-Eso Hay que comprobarlo Granger..-Harry la besó mientras hermione iba levantado la pierna uno de esos besos ..PoF! por decirlo de alguna manera...jeje....los dos continuaron de Besuqueo hasta las 4:05 ..hasta que Hermione recordó el anonimo....  
-Harry debo irme a enviar un mensaje a la lechuzería lo siento luego hablamos – Hermione salió disparada de allí hacia la lechuzeria porque tenia tanta intriga en saber quien era.... cuando llegó a la lechuzeria abrió la puerta y vio la silueta de alguien a la que recordaba...  
-Ah!-Hermione habia quedado petrificada al ver ese rostro- Tu Eres......  
Continuará....  
Eiiss Este FF me ha kedado Bastante bien no cren? Aun asi sigo diciendo que el capitulo 4 es mejor...no se ...Bueno lo he adaletando puesto que tenia ratos libres...jejeje el capitulo 10 no lo he empezado aun peoro les aseguro que como maximo tardare lo mismo que este.... Saludos Chiaki Dejen sus Reviews!!!!


End file.
